Operation EGG
by One More Time
Summary: Nigel and Kuki are assigned to parent an egg. Will Wally handle it well? Will love blossum? If you don't like my couple, don't read it. 13 FINISHED
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. All is Mr. W's

Operation: EGG

Even  
Got  
Graded

NOW TRANSFERRING...

"Alright class! Settle down! It's time for class to begin. Besides, I have a big project coming up for you guys!" Mr. Porter, the science teacher said with a smirk. Nigel Uno was sitting at the science tables, leaning his head against his plam. His eyes, hidden behind his shades, glanced over to his lab parter. She was bouncing on her stool, clapping her covered hands together. 

"Ohh fun! What project!? A big one!? How big!?" Kuki Sanban, the only other team mate from the KND in his last period class. And how she was so hyped up in last period, Nigel would never know. Mr. Porter beamed at Kuki.

"Well, Miss Sanban.. God I love your last name.. the project is in chapter 12. Parenting." Their teacher announced. Nigel raised his eyebrow. Their teacher was such a dork. But parenting!? Everyone in the class mumured to their partners. Mr. Porter grinned evilly.

"So you were wondering last week why I re-paired you up boy-girl.." He said, trying to laugh like an evil scientist. Everyone just kind of stared at him. He coughed.

"Well! You and your partner are going to be parents for a month long project!" Mr. Porter said with a smile. Everyone's faces dropped in horror.. All cept Kuki.

"YAY! What do we get to take care of, Mr. Porter!? A kitty!? A puppy!? A baby turtle!? A baby tiger!?" She asked, listing the things out on her fingers. Mr. Porter laughed nervously.

"No animals.. No, sorry kidos. The district wouldn't allow 10 years olds to take care of any baby animals for a month.. Fortunately for you guys! You get to take care of... DUN DUN DUN... boiled eggs!" Reaching under his desk, he retrieved a box full of cartons of.. boiled eggs. Nigel was wide awake now.

"Boiled eggs!? What happened to the old fashioned bag of flour!?" He asked, urgently. Mr. Porter laughed.

"Well, unfortunately, I was on a tight budget.. And well, you'll just have to deal with eggs for now!" Mr. Porter grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk.

"Now, you all have a list of things to do during the month. You have to change diapers, feed it, rock it to sleep, all the natures of a baby. You should know the drill. If not, it's on this check-list. And diapers? Use a kleenex and some tape. Works like a charm.." He passed out the paper to each table. Nigel blinked.

"How do you know when they.. er.. you know. Need a new diaper?" He asked. Mr. Porter pointed on the paper.

"It takes up to 4 hours to digest food in the human digestive system. So probably about.. 3-5 times a day. All depends. And if you happen to drop your baby and crack it, you may not replace it. Besides, in last week's newsletter to your parents, they were told not to make any for you if you asked. Pretty sneaky, huh?!" He said, flashing a dorky smile. Everyone laughed/coughed.

"Alright before the bell rings, I'm gonna pass out each of you an egg. Each egg is either light blue or light pink. Girls are pink, boys are blue. You must name wisely and be good parents. Set a good role-model.. Be good parents." Once Nigel and Kuki recieved their blue egg, Kuki squealed and held it close to her cheek.

"What should we name him, Numbuh 1?!" She asked, excitedly. Nigel shrugged, not really likeing the idea of parenting an egg.. Kuki smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Can we name it.. Wally Jr?" She asked. Nigel could feel his stomach churn with jealousy. He raised his eyebrow, rubbing his tummy. Why would Nigel Uno be jealous of Numbuh 4?

"Eh.. Let's name it something else. Like.. Oh I don't know. Alex?" He asked. Kuki blinked, looking down at the egg.  
  
"I dunno.. Does he look like an Alex?" She asked, scratching her head. Nigel smacked his forehead gently.  
  
"It's an egg!" He said. Just then the bell rang. Kuki and Nigel got up from their seats and walked out together. Kuki started naming off names.

"We can name it Joey, Eddy, Andrew, Mike, Ray, Jared, Robbie, Trevor, Patrick, James-" Nigel stopped her.

"Enough with the names.. let's just pick one we both agree on. Do you like..Ryan?" He asked. Kuki shook her head.

"No way!! Ryan Rolcot is a meanie in Math!" She said. "Our egg won't be named Ryan." She said, nodding happily, then nuzzling the egg against her cheek. They were at their lockers, gathering their stuff when Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 came over.

"Hey guys! Look what me and Numbuh 1 get to do!! We get to take care of an egg!" Kuki said, excitedly slipping on her backpack. Nigel sighed but grinned slightly.

"Yeah. We have to parent it for a month.." He said. Wally looked jealous.

"A month!? Are you serious!? And an egg!? I'm surprised you haven't even dropped it yet.." He said. Kuki's eyes filled with tears. Hoagie grinned.

"You know what this means.. NIGEL AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ahaha!" Hoagie sang. Abby smacked him.

"Leave them alone! It's just a school project." She said, shaking her head. Nigel nodded.

"Yeah!" Nigel said. Wally crossed his arms.

"Yeah well I could take better care of a cruddy egg. Besides, what would the chicks at home think!?" He said. Nigel sighed, beginning to walk away from the group.

"Just forget it Numbuh 4. It's just a stupid school project. I wouldn't want to get involved in your little 'crush'. Besides, we have better things to do." He said. Everyone followed him.

"Crush? I think you'd wanna call it luuuuv." Hoagie said, teasing a blushing Wally.

"Wut crush!? I dunno what you guys are talking about.." He said. Kuki wasn't really paying attention. She was nuzzling her and Nigel's egg. Abby raised her eyebrow.

"So.. what's this..egg's name?" She asked. Kuki shrugged.

"We dunno yet. But I'm sure whatever name we give him, it'll suit him well!" She said and giggled. Nigel sighed. This was gonna be a long month...

How was it? Flames aren't tolerated but there's not much I can do about that, I guess. -Sigh- Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. The Egg Is Named!

While Numbuh's 1, 2 and 3 walked home together while 4 and 5 rode the bus. Kuki was holding the nameless egg close, so she wouldn't drop it. Nigel just concentrated on walking. Hoagie decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, any attempts to name the egg?" He asked. Nigel sighed.

"Yes, but we can't decide on ANYTHING." He said, hunching his shoulders. Kuki smiled.

"Aw c'mon! What kind of name is Chris anyways!?" She said, getting a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey! It was a good name!" Nigel countered. Hoagie shrugged.

"I always liked the name Wolfgang!" He said with a stupid grin. No one said anything for a while.

"Chris is too.... just too weird!" Kuki said. "He has to have a super cool name!"

"Well, what 'super cool' name would you like, then!?" Nigel asked. Kuki thought for a moment.

"Hmmm.. Uhhmm... How about... Uhh.. GEORGE!" She exclaimed.

"GEORGE? Ugh whatever!" Nigel said. They had gotten to his house by now.

"Bye Hoagie! See ya tomorrow morning!" Kuki said. "Now, we have a lot of stuff to do! We have to clean him, feed him, tell him stories.." By then Hoagie had a smirk on his face and was leaving.

"See you love birds tomorrow!" He said. Nigel grred.

"C'mon.." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. They then sat down on the couch. Kuki took out the check list and a pencil.

"Okay!! So, we have his name. Check! Does he have a diaper?" She asked Nigel. He sighed.

"Does it look like he's got one on?" He asked. Kuki glared at him.

"Fine!" He got up and grabbed the kleenex box and some tape. Sitting back down, he retrieved George and ripped out a kleenex. Nigel then wrapped it around the bottom half of the egg, so it looked like a diaper. Then with a piece of tape, he made sure it stayed.

"There!" He said. Kuki smiled sweetly.

"Awww! He looks so cute!" She said. "Okay!! Check! Now we have to feed him! What should we use?"

"Well.. can we just _say _he ate? I mean.. it's not like he's gonna actually eat it." Nigel said. He would admit. This was somewhat fun. Kuki shook her head.

"No way! He has to eat or he'll die!" She said. Nigel hung his head a bit.

"Aw c'mon Kuki! It's not that big of a deal.." He said, his voice trailing off. Kuki sighed.

"Well.. okay!! But if George gets sick, it's your fault!" She said. Nigel smiled somewhat. He never really realized how cute Kuki could be. When they weren't on a mission, she normally just annoyed the day lights out of him. But now she was.. different. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hmm.. what else do we have to do?" Nigel asked. Kuki squinted her eyes, reading the text.

"It says.. 'You have to act like parents around your egg to set off the family feeling. Try not to fight. Maybe even get the egg a small bed in a shoe box or something so it can sleep when you sleep.'." She said. "Ohh! A bed! Do you have any shoe boxes?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll go check.." He said, thinking for a moment.

"I wanna come!" She said, following after him into his room. Nigel's room was clean. Posters of KND were everywhere along with some trophies from Little League and his medal from KND Moon Base.

"Wow!! I like your room!" She said. Nigel was kind of surprised by that since her room was totally different. He smiled gently.

"Thanks.." He said. Kuki smiled.

"Although.. a teency weency little rainbow monkey wouldn't hurt.." She said but giggled slightly to show her kidding. Nigel shook his head, digging around in the closet for some sort of box. After coming across a couple pairs of old underwear, he quickly shut the door to his closet.

"Uhh.. there might be one under my bed." He got down on his stomach and dug around under his bed.

"Found one!" He grabbed it and dumped an old pair of shoes out of it. Nigel got to his feet. She hadn't said anything for a while. Kuki was glancing at the pictures on his dresser, silently smiling. He came over to her with the box.

"Er.. you ready?" He asked. She nodded with a small smile.

"Yup!! Can he have a blanket?" Kuki asked. He nodded.

"Hm.. yeah." Nigel grabbed a smaller towel from the closet in the hallway and walked out into the living room, Kuki following behind him.

"George! It's time for a nap!" She grinned picking him up and hugging him close. Nigel shook his head gently, sitting down next to her, fixing up George's bed.

"There!" He grinned as Kuki put the egg into the box and smiled. Nigel smiled as well, almost.. proud.

"Ya think we're good parents?" She asked. Nigel nodded.

"Course."

Yay! Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing everyone! I'm really glad! I've been having a huge writer's block so I'm glad to get Chapter 2 up! Let's celebrate! -Dances around- Chapter 3 should be up. Any suggestions that would be cute?


	3. BandAids Make It All Better

It was a Saturday afternoon up at the tree house. It was complete business. Since the weekdays were now replaced with the torturous school, they had only the weekends and week nights to update their weapons and defensive systems. Nigel was typing missions out on in the computer. Abby was helping Hoagie fix some weapons. And Wally and Kuki were fixing the broken cabinet table that Wally and Hoagie bumped into when they were wrestling. Little George was in his shoe box, on the couch out of danger. It was silent as everyone worked. Abby went to grab a hammer just as Hoagie did and their hands touched. She blushed and let him take it. He scratched the back of his head shyly, then hammered in a nail. A gurgle broke the silence. Kuki giggled.

"I'm hungry! Can we take a break, Numbuh 1?!" She asked. Nigel studied what he had typed on the screen.

"Uh.. yeah sure. Go ahead." He said. The rest of the team got up and went to the kitchen.

"Numbuh 5 is craving a chocolate milkshake.." She said, opening the cupboard looking for any chocolate.

"Well I want some good old PB&J!" Wally said. "Hey Numbuh 2, throw me the bread!"

"Okay!" Hoagie said. He retrieved the bread and threw it over to Wally. Kuki had taken George over to the table.

"Are you hungry!? What do you want for lunch today? How about some apple sauce?" She said to the egg happily. Wally scowled, sitting down at the table with his sandwich.

"Ugh, how can you talk to it like that? It's just an egg." He said, ripping a chunk out with his teeth.

"He's not just an egg, Numbuh 4! His name is George!" Kuki said. Hoagie smirked.

"Yeah Numbuh 4. It's George." He said. Wally rolled his eyes, swallowing. Nigel turned around to glance back at the team. Kuki was nuzzling the egg against her cheek. He smiled softly. She would make a good mom when she grew up. He suddenly felt very lonely.. How could he always be so serious? Why was he was so committed? Why couldn't he just.. let loose? He thoughts were interrupted by arguements between Numbuh 3 and 4.

"He's not just an egg, Numbuh 4! He's a responsiblity! He's me and Nigel's son! He's GEORGE." Kuki said, nodding, proud of herself. Wally threw his sandwich down.

"NO. He's an EGG! A BLUE EGG! A CRUDDY PROJECT! He's not your son! Your not Numbuh 1's wife! You're just his team mate! Heck, I doubt you guys would even be friends if you weren't in the Kids Next Door!" He cried. Kuki's eyes watered. Hoagie coughed gently and Abby glanced away. Suddenly, this rage came out of no where from Numbuh 3.

"HE'S NOT JUST AN EGG! HE MAKES ME FEEL BETTER! AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YOU BIG MEANIE HEAD! YOU'RE JUST MAD CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE AN EGG TO TAKE CARE OF!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She started running to her room when she tripped over that darn hammer and fell. CRACK! Kuki gasped and it was silent. Nigel quickly got up to her side.

"Kuki! Are you alright?!" He asked her. Kuki's knee was ripped with blood trickling down. But she wasn't concentrating on that. What she was concentrating on was the cracked George. She screamed and clinged to Nigel.

"I'm so sorry! H-He's gone! I broke him!" She sobbed into his chest. Abby came over and knelt down.

"Shh Numbuh 3.. Don't cry. You'll be fine! We'll get you a new one!" She said. Kuki shook her head.

"B-B-But Muh-muh-Mr. Porter s-said we couldn't.." She sobbed into Nigel. He rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe you could tape him.. or something." Hoagie suggested. Wally thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Ya know, Kuki.. Whenever I fell and got hurt, my mum always gave me a band-aid and then a kiss.. to make me feel all better.. Just tell Mr. Porter that George had a boo boo. He'll understand.." Wally said softly coming over. Kuki wiped her tears and smiled.

"Okay!! Ow!" She has just realized her knee was all nasty. Nigel gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the toliet ( With the cover so she doesn't fall in.. ) and rummaged around for the band-aids.

"Here we are.." He removed the little thingys on the band-aid to make it sticky, then put it on her wound.

"There!" Nigel said and smiled. Kuki grinned and gave him a hug. Nigel blushed a bit.

"Thanks!! Now it's time to give one to George!" She said, grabbing a band-aid. Kuki skipped out of the bathroom happy again. The rest of the team sighed out of relief. Wally handed George to Kuki and smiled to say sorry. Kuki grinned.

"Thanks Numbuh 4! Wanna help put on the band-aid?" She asked. Wally hesitated.

"Nah.." He said, then walked off to the cabinet to finish it. Kuki shrugged and put the band-aid on George. Nigel smiled from a distance. Abby leaned up against the wall next to him.

"So.. what you did back there. Wasn't very you." She said. Nigel glanced to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well.. normally you would look embarressed.." Abby said, with a slight smirk. Nigel shook his head.

"Yeah? She's a team mate. A friend.. S'how it works out." He said.

"Mmhm." Abby said with a Whatever-You-Say nod and left. Nigel rubbed his temples.

"What am I doing?"

Yay! Chapter 3. I hope it wasn't to dramatic. I didn't think it would turn out like this.. Hope you liked it! Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon. I know I got a suggestion for a walk in the park.. I think I'll do that next chapter and have Lizzie guest appear... Thanks for the reviews guys! Helps a lot! ( BTW, I got a review from someone who was confused with the numbers [1/3, 3/4, etc] Like Numbuhs 1 and 3 are 1/3 and so on. Hope that helps )


	4. Trip To The Park

Sunday, the day after George's little accident, Kuki wanted to go to the park for George to see the world. Besides, his first ice-cream would be fun. Hoagie was even nice enough to build George his very own stroller. So onward they went, entering the park. Nigel was pushing George and Kuki was walking besides him, with the rest of the team following behind them. Wally seemed to be alright with the project after yesterdays little accident and seemed to be willing to help if needed.

"Nice day for September.." Hoagie observed. Abby nodded. Wally shrugged.

"I dunno. Last night it rained so now it smells funky." He said. Hoagie raised his eyebrow.

"It didn't rain last night." He said.

"Yes it did! I heard it!" Wally countered. Hoagie shook his head.

"No.. No it didn't."

"YES. IT DID!" The Australian said, trying not to make a scene. They had stopped by the ice-cream stand. Abby shook her head.

"Jus' forget it, guys. What kinda ice-cream do ya want?" She asked. Kuki jumped up and down at the sight of the swings, see-saws and slides.

"C'mon Numbuh 1! Let's give George a push on the swing!" She said, tugging on his sleeve. Nigel agreed, but secretly wished they were on a mission. Nigel picked George up from his stroller and followed Kuki over towards the swings. Kuki took a seat on the swing and took George from Nigel.

"Yay! I'm really happy we're here!" She said, smiling brightly. Nigel scratched the back of his head, feeling almost guilty for wishing for a mission. But he smiled.

"Yeah, me too." He said, then pushed her on the swing. Meanwhile, Wally watched them, while licking his chocolate ice-cream. Hoagie glanced to him.

"You okay with this?" He asked. Wally shrugged. Abby had taken a seat on a swing herself, with her strawberry ice-cream. Kuki squealed as she jumped off the swing, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Yay!! That was so fun! Did you have fun, George!?" She asked. Nigel smiled at Kuki as she ran over to the slide.

"Nigel?" A familiar voice echoed in his mind. At first, he wasn't sure who was talking to him so he didn't answer.

"Nigie?!" It said again. His stomach froze. Turning around, he saw none other then Lizzie, his girlfriend.

"Lizzie!!" He said, nervously. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I came for some ice-cream! But it's even better that you're here!" She said, grinning widely and grabbing his arm.

"Numbuh 1!! George wants to go down the slide! Oh hi Lizzie!" Kuki said, coming up to him and Lizzie. Lizzie looked curious.

"Who's George?" She asked. Nigel struggled out of his girlfriend's grip.

"Uh.. we should be going, right!? Lots of stuff to do.." He said. But that didn't stop Kuki.

"George is our son!" Kuki said. But she leaned over and whispered, "But he had an accident yesterday!"

"Your son? But.." Lizzie looked confused, then grabbing Nigel's hand. "What is she talking about, Nigie?"

"Uh..er.. He's not really our son.. he's just.. er.. a project..for Science." He said. Kuki blinked.

"No.. George isn't just a project.. He's our son! For a month!" She said happily. Lizzie looked upset.

"Nigie! How come you never told me!?" She asked. Nigel sighed.

"I've been busy with school! C'mon Lizzie.. It's just a project.." He said. Lizzie bit her lower lip. She was worried he might get feelings for Kuki. And scared he might spend more time with Numbuh 3 then her.

"Okay.." She said. Nigel smiled gratefully. Kuki grinned.

"Yay!! C'mon Numbuh 1! George wants to go down the slid with you!" She said, handing him the egg. Nigel grinned with a nod.

"Okay." He said and followed Kuki over to the slide.

"See ya later Lizzie." Nigel gave a small wave to her. Lizzie waved back even though he couldn't see her. Nigel slid down the slid with George, meeting Kuki at the bottom.

"See!? Wasn't it fun George?" She asked, lifting the egg up into the air as if it were an actually child. Nigel smiled faintly. Hoagie took a seat in the swing next to Abby. They were both finished with their ice-cream. Wally was laying on a bench, taking a nap from what it looked like. Lizzie had disappeared. And the 2 parents seemed to be having fun. Nigel forgot they hadn't even gotten their own ice-cream yet.

"Hey Numbuh 3, what kind of ice-cream do you want?" He asked. Kuki thought for a moment.

"Vanilla Chocolate!" She said. "Me and George can just share." Nigel nodded.

"Alright. Don't wander off.." He said, and walked up to the ice-cream stand. He asked for the vanilla chocolate twist and just a plain vanilla for himself. As he waited for the ice-cream, Nigel glanced over to Kuki. She was swinging next to Hoagie and Abby. A small fondly smile reached his lips. But his thoughts were interrupted by the ice-cream. He payed the man then called out to Numbuh 3.

"Come get your ice-cream!" He said. Kuki jumped off of the swing with George and ran over towards Nigel. She took the ice-cream and then gave him a hug. Nigel blushed gently, then took a seat by the napping Wally on the bench. Kuki had taken a seat on the end of the slide with George to eat their ice-cream. To Nigel's surprise, Wally wasn't sleeping.

"How's the project?" He asked quietly. Nigel raised his eyebrow.

"Uh.. fine." He said, eating some of his ice-cream. Wally nodded. Somehow, Numbuh 1 could feel Wally's pain about Numbuh 3. He frowned gently. Now he couldn't wait for the month to be over. So then everything would go back to normal. There would be no more fights over the egg and no more trips to the park.. And no more weird feelings.

Woo! Chappie 4. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be but oh well. How did it turn out? I'm really glad for my reviews. Thanks! Probably only 2 more chapters. Something bad is gonna happen too! Someone is gonna attack the KND. Who might it be? Stay tuned!


	5. Happy Monday!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Normally I have it at the end of the chapter and I will. But this is just so you know. I really want to thank everyone for their reviews. It's really helpful! And I'm glad that everyone is accepting my writing the couple(s) I'm using. Hopefully, no one is really out of character or anything .o; Oh well! Enjoy the chappie! See ya afterwards! **

Monday.. Eww. No one likes a Monday. Because you have to turn in your last minuted homework, try and stay awake in Math and just survive. But somehow, the day slowly, very slowly, dragged on until the last class of the day came around. Science. Well for Nigel and Kuki. Mr. Porter watched the students stagger in and take their seats, looking about ready to keel over. Even though the whole class looked like they could use some coffee, Mr. Porter slammed his teachers book down and grinned.

"Happy Monday!! How was everyone's weekend?" He asked. That guy just never got it, did he? The class glared at him. He coughed.

"Well! How did the parenting go? Everything come out okay?" Mr. Porter asked. No one said anything. Even the normally hyped up Kuki had her head propped up against her palm.

"Er.. okay. Open your books to page 198 to Chapter 1 of Parenting. Might wanna take notes so you'll have some tips. And does anyone wanna read the first paragraph?" He asked. Nigel opened his Science book when his communicator pen glowed. Something was wrong.. He glanced over to Kuki who was beaming at George in his little shoe box. Nigel nudged her. The only way to fool Mr. Porter was to get around him somehow.

"Numbuh 3.. Something is wrong. We need to get out of here.. Ask Mr. Porter to go get your Science book and then I'll ask to go to the bathroom." He whispered. Kuki sighed gently.

"Okay.. but. I'm gonna have to take George with me." Suddenly there was a huge blast and the ceiling burst open. Rays shot down at the class and stupified half of them. Nigel jumped at Kuki so she didn't get hit by the ray. She squealed.

"Well well. If it isn't Numbuh 1.." Said a familiar voice. In hovered Cree, Chad, the old Numbuh 12 and half of the football team on jet packs.

"What?! Shouldn't you guys be in school!?" Yelled Nigel. Chad smirked.

"You've never skipped? Always following the rules you stupid kids. But we're here to make sure you Kids Next Door don't mess with us teenagers anymore!" He said, shooting a stupifier ray at Nigel and Kuki but Numbuh 1 dodged both of them out of the way. Kuki had George in his box cradled in her arms, terrified.

"Oh and yeah.. my parents gave me these ray guns for my 13th birthday..Think fast!" All of a sudden, billions of rays shoot down. Nigel grabs Kuki's hand and runs, dodging the rays. He runs out of the classroom just as the other 3 arrive.

"Numbuh 5's teen radar had picked these guys up coming towards the school!" She said. Nigel was already starting to jog down the hall.

"Yeah we kinda figured that out!" He said just as the classroom door burst open as the teens came out. Numbuhs 2,4, and 5 gasp and follow Nigel and Kuki down the hall. The hallmonitor, Joe, tried to stop them.

"Hey what do you think you're doin!?" He yelled as they ran past. "Wha?! AHH!" They heard Joe get stupified.

"We have to lose them!" Yelled Hoagie. Nigel turned the corner sharply, almost dragging Kuki, the others following close behind. Nigel then kicked open the old janitor's closet and they all quickly went in. Hoagie and Wally quickly shut the door. They were all silent as they heard the teenagers fly by the door. Everyone sighed of relief.

"Numbuh 1 you have any plans?" Abby asked, almost worried. Nigel sat there for a moment.

"Hmph. Cruddy teenagers.. Think they can do whatever they want." Wally said, ripping off little pieces of an old mop. Nigel sighed. What _should _they do? Last time this happened, Chad was apart of the KND and it was his parents. Nigel shook his head. No matter how much he disliked the idea, it had to be done.

"There isn't much we can do. They've out numbered us by at least ten people. We need more help.." He said. Nigel took out his deoderant communicator and dialed the Moonbase.

"The KND Moonbase. This is Numbuh 104." A girl appeared.

"Yes! Emergency! This is Numbuh 1 of Sector V! Teenagers Cree and her team have broken into Gallager Elementary with stupifing rays! Backup needed!" He said urgently. Numbuh 104 glanced at her computer screen and nodded.

"Teenager alert! I will inform Numbuh 362 and you will have back-up in exactly 10 minutes and counting. Good luck! Over and out." She said. Nigel nodded and put the communicator back in his pocket.

"So what do we do now, Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked. Kuki looked terrified as she held George close to her. Suddenly the door burst open as the teenagers came in.

"Thought you could hide, huh!?" Cree said. Abby stood up, looking ready to fight.

"You wanna fight, little Abby?" She asked, pointing her threatening ray gun at her. Hoagie grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"No way! You can't fight her when she's got that ray!" He whispered. Abby gritted her teeth. Cree smirked.

"Your boyfriend is right, little Abby. There's no way you could beat me. Ray or not." She said. Some of the football players laughed. Abby glared at her sister, but slowly retreated to her toosh. Wally got to his feet.

"I ain't afraid of no ray!" He said. "Give me your best shot, you cruddy teenagers!" Cree looked surprised.

"Hmm? You want a taste of this? Fine!" She said, aiming her gun, then fired. Numbuh 4 dodged out of the way, then easily slid under the teenagers on his knees. Cree had missed! Being startled by this, Abby jumped up on a few boxes and jumped into the air, grabbing Cree's ray gun. She landed on her feet, but the rest of the teenagers had started firering. Numbuh 5 ducked and dodged a couple.

"RUN!" She cried. Numbuh 1 nodded, grabbing Kuki's hand and dodging rays, then ducked under the teens and followed Wally down the hall then 2 and 5. Soon, other KND members had arrived including 86 and 362.

"Freeze teens!" She cried, then blinked. Chad was missing.. Kuki yelped as the box slipped from her hands, and Chad flew up and away from them.

"What do we have here?" He asked, glancing in it. "An egg? With a band-aid? Psh.."

"Give back George!!" Kuki cried, angrily. Chad was about to just drop it, but smirked.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." He said. "Cree, we better get back to school. Wouldn't wanna miss the last bell." He said. Then they were gone, along with George.

**Woo. Chapter 5. Whaddya think? Any good? Maybe about 2 or 1 more chapters left. I haven't decided. Tell me what ya think! **


	6. Getting George Back

**Note from M - Hey guys. I'm SO sorry for now updateing in SO LONG! I've had a hu-ge writer's block for a couple months and it's been driving me insane. Thank you so much James for helping me. I hope this chapter is somewhat good. If not, constructive criticism is allowed. I also want to do one more chappie, so stay tuned but enjoy this one!**

Kuki reached out to grab George, even though he was already gone. Like the teenagers. Her hands shot up to her mouth, as tears trickled down her face. She wanted to scream, but nothing escaped her mouth. Nigel walked up to her, not saying anything. But instead, wrapped his arms around her, not letting go. She buried her face into his chest, and sobbed gently. The rest of the team was silent as well. Even Wally had a sad expression on his face, for George. The school sounded so empty and eerie. Nigel let his chin rest gently ontop of her head, soothingly.

----

Nigel slammed his fist down on the podium, while the team sat down on the couch-ish type thing. They were silent and staring at Numbuh 1, ready for anything he might say.

"Well team.." He said quietly. Kuki hugged her pink Rainbow Monkey for comfort, but didn't say a word. Abby sat back, with her arms behind her head.

"Where do we even begin to start? Where could they possibly be?" She asked. Hoagie blinked.

"I know where." He said. Nigel blinked back.

"Where?"

"Well.. to make a long story short, I know where Cree likes to hang out. And Chad probably is her new lap dog, so he probably goes there, too. She likes to hang out at the Snackbar, down on 25th and Blondo." He said, not wanting to bring up his Hank-ness and him going to the food place with Cree. Nigel nodded.

"Good work, Numbuh 2! Let's MOVE OUT!" He said. The team scattered, gathering their weapons and whatever needed to retrieve George!

----

Cree slurped her smoothie, watching Chad fumble with the wrapper of his candy bar. Raising an eyebrow, she didn't even want to ask.. And why did he take that stupid egg? It was just sitting there in the box, as if it had no purpose.

"What are you gon' do about this egg?" She asked, flicking the box, then slurping her smoothie again. Chad was gnawing on the wrapper when she asked that. He glanced to it.

"Uhm.. probably keep it to make that Number 3 girl cry." He snickered, then ripped off the wrapper with his teeth. Chad bit a chunk off. Cree yawned, bored out of her mind. The door opened to the snack bar, but she didn't bother to look. Suddenly, something smacked her in the back off the head. Slowly, turning around on her stool, she eyed whoever threw whatever it was. Before Cree could even say anything, thousands of gumballs shot at her and Chad.

"It's those kids!" Chad cried. Cree stood up, as her fighting suit covered her. Sector V burst in the room, fireing as much ammo as possible. Nigel stopped shooting, and eyed the box upon the counter. He grinned, and disappeared underneath the counter. Chad grabbed a stupifying gun from his backpack that was laying against the counter. Kuki glanced around for Nigel, as she shot off her Teddy Bears from her gun. But he was no where to be found. Nigel's hand found it's way up, searching for the box. Suddenly, he heard a blast and he felt his hand go numb.

"So! This is what you're wanting, huh?!" Chad said, picking up the box with George in it. Nigel lept out from underneath the counter, before realizing his hand was stupyfied! While Cree was busy with Abby, Hoagie and Wally, Kuki joined Nigel.

"Give us back George!" She cried. Chad rose his eyebrow.

"This egg has a name? Pitiful. Well if you want it, why don't you just come and get it?" He asked. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Hello! that's what I was trying to do!" He said. Chad smirked.

"I mean, from me!" He said. Nigel glanced to Kuki. On her eyes, he could see how much she cared for that crummy egg. And it seemed to mean a lot to her. Nigel glared, much hatred towards his old friend.. But it simply had to be done. Nigel ran up to Chad, and rammed his stupified hand as hard as her possibly could into his stomach. Chad's eyes filled with pain, as he bent over, the box leaving his trembling hands. Nigel caught the box, and grinned.

"Now.. next time you want to steal something, don't steal it from the Kids Next Door!" He cried. Kuki cheered. It seemed the battle was over. Cree yawned looking at Abby.

"C'mon little Abby. Will you just stop trying? We're fighting over an egg.. you can _have_ it. Until next time." She smirked. Abby sneered at her.

"Scared you're gonna lose?" She asked. Cree shook her head and sneered back.

"No."

"Come on Numbuh 5. We're leaving." Nigel said.

-----

On the ship, Kuki had never been so happy. She hugged that little egg as hard as she could, without cracking it.

"George!! I'm so sorry! I promise I will never ever let anything bad happen to you ever again!" She cried, squealing with delight. Nigel smiled, feeling.. extremely happy and proud. Him and Kuki were better friends then they were a couple days ago. And it felt awesome.


	7. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Memories

**Last Chapter guys... I just want to say, to everyone who has reviewed, negative or positive, thank you so much. I never expected so many people to review in the first place.. I would also like to thank Blue-Fire310 and BitStar for helping me get back on track. You guys are awesome... Enjoy the final and last Chapter.**

**---------------------**

"Nigel!" Kuki cried, grinning, running up to him with something in her arms. Nigel glanced to her, about ready to go into Science with her.

"Hey Kuki. What's up?" He asked, smiling a bit. Kuki pulled him aside, by the lockers, then handed him a wrapped box. Behind those sunglasses, his blue eyes lit up.

"Whats this for?" Nigel asked, taking the box carefully. She smiled.

"Open it."

"..Alright." Nigel tore away the wrapping paper, then opened the box. Inside, was a framed picture of himself, Kuki, and George at the park. He smiled.

"Abby snapped it when we were at the park. And when I was looking at the pictures on your dresser, I figured you could add it to your collection." Kuki grinned, hugging the other box with George in it.

"Thanks." He said, pulling her into a quick hug. "I'll keep it real safe." Nigel said, smiling. They then walked into their classroom, just as the bell rang, and they took their seats.Mr. Porter grinned at his class.

"So! Now that the school was remodeled from that meteor-" Nigel and Kuki glanced to each other. "We're back on track after a month! And today, your packets and assignments for parenting are due. I will be around to check your egg, and pick up your packets." He said, grabbing his clip board, and starting at the first table. Nigel glanced to Kuki was talking softly the light blue egg, with an new band-aid on it. Kuki had put it on the night before. He smiled some. Even though he still liked his girlfriend, he couldn't help but give a bit of his heart to Kuki. He felt so much closer to her then any other team mate. And of course, Nigel didn't mind one bit.

"Well! Nigel and Kuki Uno.. Let's see your packets, please!" Mr. Porter said as he reached their table. Nigel and Kuki handed him their packets. He read the first page outloud to himself:

Egg name: George E. Uno

Age: 1

Mother: Kuki Sanban  
Father: Nigel Uno

"Looks good so far." He said, picking up the box with George in it. "Mmm.. a band-aid? Did you crack your eg- er George?" Mr. Porter asked, looking to the two. Kuki panicked.

"Well.. you see.. he had a boo boo. And we got worried. So we gave him a band-aid, because those always make boo boo's go away.." She said, smiling some. Mr. Porter was silent for a moment, then had a big grin on his face.

"Class! May I have your attention please?" He said, holding up George. Kuki's arms wanted to reach out and snatch it from him, but she controlled herself. Mr. Porter continued. "Nigel and Kuki amazed me. Everyone had cracks in their eggs, including this couple. But they acted like real parents and tended to it. The rest of you left yours unattended. These two are real parents.." He said. The class mumured to each other, as Mr. Porter handed George to Kuki. She held the egg close. Nigel smiled, a big smile. He put his arm around Kuki for a quick moment, as Mr. Porter gathered their packets, and went to another table.

"Kuki, I'm really glad we got to work on this project.. together." He said. Kuki smiled, with a giggle.

"Me too." She said. Nigel couldn't help but smile, and blush a little bit. His heart beated fast in his chest. This feeling never occured with Lizzie, and he was quite unsure why. Nigel sighed happily. He was unsure that he would ever look at her the way he did a month ago. Once Mr. Porter returned to the front of the classroom, he was grinning.

"I've very proud of you guys! You were able to get along nicely, and be good respectful parents. Just think.. you guys may end up marrying each other!" Mr. Porter said, laughing hysterically, as if it was funny. The kids stared at him, then laughed weakly to make him feel good. But Kuki wasn't laughing. She was _smiling_. Nigel glanced to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked gently, as Mr. Porter talked about brocoli pie. Kuki glanced to Nigel, her cheeks crimson. But she still smiled.

"Just thinking about what Mr. Porter said." Kuki replied. Nigel raised his eyebrow.

"About brocoli pie?" He asked. She giggled.

"No, silly."

"Then what?"

"About us being good parents. Ya think we were?" She asked. Nigel smiled softly.

"Were? We still are." He said, gently taking George from her hands. She smiled.

"Then do you think we're good parents?"

"Course."


End file.
